Aya birthday
by bat
Summary: Aya/ Ran thinks about birthdays


Ayas' Birthday  
  
I've always hated my birthdays, as long as I can remeber. My sister always helped plan my birthdays with my mom. So most of the time Aya had more fun then me. I had a clown, why not because they scared me, no because Aya loved them, and thought how great to have one at my party. How bout the pony, and the pool party, oh, how I loved the sun poisoing. So while Aya was in her coma I had better birthdays. Weiss didn't want to upset me and feel my icey glare, so Omi would make brownies, Ken would clean the living room and make sure the reading lamp had a new bulb, and Yohji would give me a six pack of beer. Yes, I think I like those birthdays best.  
This year, Aya has been awake for some monthes now, and her and Sukura have been planing some thing fun for my birthday. I treid to tell Omi to not have them bother, but he got caught up in their fenzy. Oh the joy of that evening will last, but lets not get ahead of ourself. First Aya told me that we where going to the Dragon Den a very fancy restant for dinner, and then to this great dance club, all her freinds said was the best. Next she informed me that Sukura, Ken, and Omi where coming with us. "What is Yohji doing? Why is he not coming to?" I asked, if Yohji wasn't going I didn't want either. Lately most of my time had been spent in watching my tall blonde teammate. I knew when he got up, what he ate, drank, partied, and if he slept alone or if he came home. Yohji had been spending alot of time at home and sleeping by himself since that last mission when a big ugly muscle bond jerk of a body graud thought it would be fun to rape him before he killed him. Luckly for Yohji I was not to far away from him and the dead ass only ripped up his clothes. Since then he has been on time for work. I've become rather possessive of him, and had planed to just pretend to read my book and sneak glance at him alnight for my birthday, but no here was my little sister with big plans for me. I should just say no leave me alone I can party by myself.  
"He said, he had big plans for to night and we should go with out him." Aya got my attion with her answer.  
"What could be more inportent than my birthday." I huffed and walked out to find him.  
I found Omi in the shop whispering to Ken and they giggled and shut up when they saw me.  
"Omi do you know what Yohji's dong tonight instead of coming with us?" The younger blonde looked to Ken, and shook his head no. Ken was clueless most of the time so I didn't even bother with him. "Do you know where he is now?"  
"I think he's in the kitchen." Omi said with a smile. I left them at the counter and went off to the kitchen to find Yohji. I then thought how I hadn't seen the man all day. I started not to like this some one else could be trying to take him from me. I quickly got to the kitchen but all was empty, and the place was sparkling clean, but you could smell a fint aroma of brownies in the air. I ran up to Yohjis room and knocked no anwser. I ran from room to room and never did find him. Omi came up to me around five and said I needed to get ready for my birthday outing, and with a sigh and a "Hn" I went on may way to ready myself for the new torture my sweet sister had instore for me.  
The restrant was very nice but when I got there I soon realized this was a sit down four or five course dinner, witch ment a four or six hour meal with my friends. I just wanted to know where Yohji was and who was doing things to him. I hoped I was just letting my imagination run wild. I had tried to listen to what they where saying, but images of what Yohji could be doing keep me busy in my own mind. The third couse had come and I could not take much more of this. Sukura keep stareing at me as if I would finlely see her not as a little sister. Ken and Omi where laughing at some stupid joke Aya was telling . "Omi," I whispered to him, "I need to go the the rest room." I bowed to the rest of the party and walked out into the lobby. I got into the reatroom and knew I could'nt bare to go back to that meal. I walk up to the hostess and ask for some paper and a pen. I quickly wrote a note saying I was not feeling well and they should party on with out me. I gave the not and some money to the hostess tell her to wait another five minutes before giving my note to Omi. I then pulled out my keys and ran for my car hoping that they didn't come after me.  
I got home and the palce was dark. I had been hoping to find Yohji sitting up drinking beer and waiting to tease me about the fun I had. I was sad and upset to see he wasn't here. I should have known that his fear at being attacked wouldn't last lang. He was out having fun and I was alone and misable. I really was starting to not feel good by the time I reached the top of the steps. I walked to my door and saw that the door was ajar. I knew I had locked it whaen I left for the evening. There was a solft light coming from inside I slowly push the door open. The room was lite by five large candles place around the room sittning on the coffee table was a huge plate of browies and an iced bottle of wine, the bed had been remade in dark purple satin sheets with white rose petals tossed on it, and there at the bottom of the bed asleep on the floor was Yohji. He was not wearing much just his green silk pajam a bottoms. He had falling asleep waitng for me to come home, I was to happy for words. I walked over to him and brushed the hair away from his face." Yohji, are you awake?" He blinked a few times and saw I was bending over him. He smiled up at me and hand me a card.  
"I thought you might like this. Happy Birthday Ran." and he sat up.  
"Yes this is the best birthday I think I every had. " I smiled at him and he shook his head in surprize.  
"I never saw you do that before." he said.  
"Well, Yohji if you stay here with me tonight I'll show lots of thing you never saw me do before." He just smiled back and hugged me.. Yes I was happy.  
  
I just woke up and I still have a bed mate, and do not intend to let he go. The clock on my dresser reads eight o'clock in the morning, stange noone been by to see if I'm o-kay from last nght, there a soft knlck on the door I spoke to soon. "Ran or you all right? I mean you never sleep in." It was Omi, should have known. "Aya has been calling to see if you need her to come and take care of you?"  
"NO! Omi I'm just fine. I should be all better tomorrow. I'll just take today off."  
"O-kay Ran. Oh by the way do you know whereYohji is?"  
"Oh he is fine and is going to be out for the rest of today. I know why don't you and Ken take a day off too. It will be my birthday present to you."  
"Silly we give you gifts for your birthdy not the other way around."  
"True but not haveing any noise in the house would be a great gift to me, so take the day off and go out and have some fun."  
"Ran thanks, and take good care of yourself."  
"I will. Oh Omi don't forget to call my sister and tell her I just need to sleep and rest today, I'll call her in the morning."  
"I'll do that, have a nice day off." and then I heard Omi run to Kens room to tell him they had a day off. I looked down and Yohji was smiling up at me.  
"I never would beleive it if I hadn't heard it myself. Aday off and a lie all at hte same time."  
"Well some times you just have to get your own preasents to get what you want."And I knew I was smiling just like the cheshire cat.  
"So tell me Ran, did you have a nice birthday and did you get what you wanted?" Yohji asked.  
"Yes, this year I really did. " I smiled and pulled the best gift I ever got close to me and sighed. 


End file.
